


wandering through our city to find some solace at your door

by MaryNevskaya



Series: draw me close [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: — Утром ты ушел в спешке, — сказал Барри, и Лен закрыл глаза, понимая, какой гребаный ад разверзся после этой фразы в комнате позади него.





	wandering through our city to find some solace at your door

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wandering through our city to find some solace at your door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794857) by [QLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLaLa/pseuds/QLaLa). 



Короткий разбор полетов после банковской работенки уже постепенно перетекал к жалобам на пустые желудки и усталость, а еще к требованиям разъяснить, куда же пропал Лен прошлой ночью, когда внимание Лена привлек тихий стук во входную дверь. 

У Негодяев был свой особенный стук для убежищ, но это был не этот случай. Лен почувствовал подкатывавшую к нему головную боль; видимо, благие (а, может, даже целиком и полностью бескорыстные) намерения не могут ему не аукнуться. 

Он хотел бы проигнорировать, но остальные, скорее всего, заметили, если бы звук раздался снова, так что он со вздохом оттолкнул кресло от стола. Приоткрывая дверь, он не стал снимать цепочку, и вполне себе ожидаемо встретился взглядом с беспокойными зелеными глазами. 

— Что, — сказал Лен. К его удивлению, Барри пугливо опустил глаза в пол, и яблоки его щек слегка порозовели. Заинтригованный, Лен наклонил голову. 

— Я принес…

Барри вытащил тюк, в котором Лен, вскидывая бровь, без труда распознал свою куртку. Остальные еще не заметили Барри — Лен закрывал весь обзор, стоя в проходе, и пытался бессловесно намекнуть, что сейчас было не лучшее время для встречи. 

Но он должен был знать, что Барри выроет себе могилу поглубже без всякой помощи с его стороны. 

— Утром ты ушел в спешке, — сказал Барри, и Лен закрыл глаза, понимая, какой гребаный ад разверзся после этой фразы в комнате позади него. — Это осталось на стуле, и я подумал…

— Отправь по почте, — отрезал Лен, попытавшись захлопнуть дверь. Его остановила рука Лизы — решительно удерживая дверь открытой, легла поверх его ладони, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

— Ленни, ты же не оставишь бедного мальчика здесь на холоде, не так ли? — буквально пропела Лиза. Глаза Барри комично округлились — наконец он понял, что Лен был не один; Лен взглянул на него без толики жалости. — И это после того, как он проделал весь этот путь, чтобы увидеть тебя. 

В ее голосе Лен не мог не услышать легкую нотку предупреждения — этот адрес Лен не дал бы всяким одноразовым любовничкам. 

— Не, эм, знаешь что? Ты прав, я просто суну это в почтовый ящик…

Барри начал поспешно отступать, но Лиза все еще пыталась распахнуть дверь несмотря на все усилия Лена. Тогда-то Хартли и засмеялся где-то позади них, и Барри застыл, явно о чем-то вспоминая — на его лице был написан ужас. 

— Нет, — Хартли протянул возмущенно. Лен, признавая поражение, отступил от двери. Лиза даже не заметила, слишком занятая разглядыванием Хартли. 

— Это Аллен? — спросил Хартли радостно. 

— О, ты его знаешь? — монотонно протянула Лиза. 

— Конечно. Он засветился на всех фотографиях Циско в Фейсбуке. 

Лен про себя вздохнул; Лиза сложила на груди руки.

— Моего Циско? — потребовала она ответа, и Барри беспомощно перевел взгляд на Лена. Он явно хотел унестись на скорости Флэша отсюда, но черта с два Лен будет в одиночку разгребать это дерьмо. Лен снял с двери цепочку и отступил в сторону. 

И как только Барри смущенно вступил внутрь, буря внутри Лизы улеглась, моментально сменяясь другой эмоцией — она узнала Барри, растягивая губы в кошачьей улыбке. 

— Ну привет, сладкий, — произнесла она. — Не пора ли тебе быть в кроватке? 

Румянец расползся по щекам Барри, но он только закатил глаза.

— Я вполне уверен, что мы ровесники, — бросил он в ответ, и Лиза возмущенно посмотрела на Лена. Он в ответ лишь нахмурился. 

— Так, так, — усмехнулась она. — Думаю, Циско захочет об этом узнать. 

— О, он знает. Поверь мне, — пробормотал Барри, и Лен подумал, что он наверняка уже увидел фотографии, оставшиеся с утра. 

— И он не сказал мне? — возмутилась Лиза; все ее кокетство сразу отошло на задний план, и она принялась что-то решительно печатать в своем телефоне, стуча ногтями по сенсорному экрану.

Мик же почти забил на все происходящее, больше занятый некоторыми корректировками чертежей, которые Хартли разложил на столе. Но он все же без всякого интереса поднял взгляд на Барри, а после слегка подался вперед в своем кресле. Лен видел, что он подметил долговязость Барри, тщательно изучил его лицо. Пару мгновений поразмыслив, он усмехнулся в свое пиво. 

— Только ты, Снарт, — сказал он. Лен зыркнул на него, пока Лиза и Хартли хмурились, не догоняя шутку. 

— Я правда просто пришел отдать это, — без всякой оставшейся надежды протянул Барри; его взгляд, наполненный чем-то близким к самой настоящей панике, то и дело притягивался к Мику. 

Лиза резко и без всяких сомнений схватила с полочки свои ключи. 

— Нет, мы как раз уходили, — сказала она. — Так ведь, Микки? 

— Я не скажу тебе, кто он такой, — прогудел Мик, снова возвращаясь к своим чертежам. 

— Мы возьмем тайской еды, — воодушевился Хартли, подхватывая на лету план Лизы. — На Рузвельт есть круглосуточная забегаловка. И я плачу. 

Рука Мика зависла над чертежами — он явно обдумывал предложение. Лиза же бросила Барри фирменную улыбку победителя, подаваясь вперед и оборачивая пальцы вокруг его предплечья. 

— А с тобой мы очень скоро хорошенько поговорим, Барри, — пообещала она, не столько улыбаясь, сколько скалясь. 

Барри только уставился в ответ, потупив взгляд, и ее выражение озарило на мгновение искренним удивлением. Тогда Мик отставил свое пиво и отъехал из-за стола; Лиза отвернулась, помогая Хартли потеснить Мика к двери. 

— Думаю, мне придется делать официальное заявление, — сказал Барри, как только дверь за веселой компанией захлопнулась. Его губы растянулись в невеселой улыбке, и Лен не мог не заметить напряжение в его плечах. 

— Мик им не скажет, — ответил он и придвинулся к столу, только что оставленному его бандой. Барри последовал за ним и, судя по медленным шагам, попутно разглядывал обстановку квартиры. 

— Ну, я лишь хотел… — начал было Барри, тут же прервавшись. 

Лен без всякой спешки скатал в рулоны чертежи, хоть это и было скорее для проформы. Все-таки с работой было покончено, но Барри все равно не следовало видеть, как выглядел план в целом. Барри все время, пока он прибирался, хранил молчание, и, закончив, Лен оперся о стол, выжидающе глядя на Барри. 

Барри долго, даже слишком, изучал выражение его лица, прежде чем качнул головой с тихим смешком. 

— Я правда не знаю, зачем я пришел, — признал он, проходясь рукой по задней части своей шеи и растягивая губы в сухой, скупой улыбке. 

Лен же пристально его рассматривал. Барри выглядел взволнованным, да, но язык его тела оставался открытым: одна его ладонь все еще лежала на шее позади, а другая была спрятана в заднем кармане. Взгляда он все время, пока Лен его изучал, не отводил, хотя в его плечах от всей этой нервозности копилось напряжение. 

— Мне казалось, ты возвращал мне куртку, — протянул Лен, не в силах избавиться от нотки сарказма в голосе. 

Барри взглянул на тюк под своей рукой так, будто уже и забыл, что его он принес с собой. Одной рукой он встряхнул мешок и подхватил на руки, протягивая, но оставаясь на расстоянии в несколько шагов. Лен даже вскинул бровь, все же оставаясь на месте. Такое неожиданное уважение к личному пространству для них было в новинку, но Лен не мог сказать, будто это его вообще заботило. 

— Если мы собираемся заняться этим, — начал Лен, — оставь ложь и притворство профессионалам. 

Рука Барри соскользнула с шеи, и Лен просто не мог отрицать тот пожар, вспыхнувший у него внутри, когда на лице Барри он прочел чуть больше решительности. 

— Это все? — спросил он, и Лен усмехнулся. 

— И близко не стояло, — произнес он, ожидая привычного хрустящего треска электричества, от которого волосы становились дыбом каждый раз, когда Барри срывался с места вперед, но вместо этого Барри остался там, где и стоял. Вперед он двинулся медленно, в его ухмылке легко было прочесть что-то опасное, и Лен наблюдал за ним со всем безразличием, которое только был способен из себя выдавить, пока в ушах грохотало собственное сердце. 

— Что, хочешь, чтобы я для начала тебя поймал? — Лен спросил, и, как ни старался, все же упустил легкую нотку нетерпения. Барри остановился в шаге от него, и Лен с трудом подавил в себе дрожь, волной поднимавшуюся в ответ на огонь, пылающий в глазах Барри, по которому он пробежался пронизывающим взглядом. 

— Будто тебе по силам, — бросил Барри. Лен вскинул бровь, медленно дотягиваясь до пива, оставленного позади Миком, и смахнул бутылку со стола. 

В самый последний момент Барри сломался, с треском золотой молнии бросаясь вперед, чтобы словить бутылку в жалком дюйме от деревянного пола. И прежде чем он смог выпрямиться, восстановив равновесие, Лен завел ногу в ботинке за его лодыжку и выбил у него из-под ноги опору. Падающего Барри Лен ухватил за шиворот, разворачиваясь для баланса и уводя Барри вместе с собой. Барри все еще продолжал хохотать, когда Лен притиснул его к столу и поцеловал. 

Поцелуй вышел беспорядочным и неумелым, но сердце Лена сделало предательский кульбит лишь от того, как Барри сопел ему в губы, пытаясь перестать улыбаться, чтобы умудриться поцеловать в ответ. Нужно было быть еще ближе — Лен подхватил Барри под бедрами, опуская его на стол за его спиной. С губ Барри сорвался резкий вздох, странно приправленный болью; Лен начал отступать, запутавшись, но Барри схватил его за перед футболки, нетерпеливо притягивая обратно к себе. 

Лен даже не подозревал, что теперь, сидя на столе, Барри был выше него, но Барри только засмеялся, наклоняя голову, чтобы все равно его можно было поцеловать. Лен запустил руку в его волосы, удерживая его именно так, и Барри раздвинул ноги, позволяя Лену вклиниться телом между бедер. Одной рукой Барри упирался в стол, приподнимаясь, второй — направлял Лена, обхватив его челюсть; Лен застонал, как только язык Барри впервые прошелся между губ Лена. 

Он сильнее стиснул волосы Барри в руке и потянул его так, чтобы скользнуть языком в его рот, подчиняя себе. Зубами он поймал нижнюю губу Барри и перехватил его волосы, ногтями проходясь по коже головы. Барри выгнуло в его руках с задушенным стоном, и Лену пришлось притормозить, чтобы восстановить дыхание из-за того непреодолимого желания, скрутившего позвоночник от одного этого звука. 

Барри потянулся за ним, вновь притягивая к себе за футболку. Лен распахнул губы, позволяя Барри скользнуть языком в его рот, грязно и жадно. Ему даже пришлось проглотить тот смущающий звук, зародившийся в груди. Ладонь соскользнула с его челюсти к шее и затылку — Барри прильнул, удерживая его так, как ему хотелось. Другая рука поползла по телу Лена, исследуя и особенно удивляя, когда пятерня Барри забрался под его футболку, смелее некуда проходясь вверх, по животу. 

Поцелуй с Барри слегка отдавал на вкус электричеством, а под его кожей незнакомо гудело — все это щекотало нервы Лена в самом лучшем из возможных смыслов. Барри, кажется, этого всего не замечал, хотя то чувство становилось все сильнее. Особенно когда Лен посасывал его язык. И Лен просто не мог избавиться от любопытства, пусть его голова и давно отказалась нормально функционировать, концентрируясь лишь на том, как бы выбить из Барри еще один стон. 

Он опустил руку на бедро Барри, скользя пальцами вверх, к ширинке, и, как только Барри потерялся в поцелуе, выдыхая в губы Лена, легкое гудение под его кожей превратилось в настоящий гул. Его пальцы беспомощно цеплялись за футболку Лена, и он толкался бедрами вперед, навстречу руке Лена, скользившей по переду его джинсов. Хмельное, горячее возбуждение захлестнуло Лена, как только он осознал — Барри был уже наполовину тверд лишь от этих невинностей. 

Лен отступил, чтобы посмотреть на Барри как следует: этот румянец на яблоках его щек, полуприкрытые глаза, губы, красные от укусов и распахнутые из-за сбитого дыхания. Он грубо прижал ладонь к ширинке Барри, и энергия под кожей Барри прямо-таки вспыхнула; Лен пораженно отпрянул — Барри на полную катушку завибрировал под его руками. 

Яркая краска разлилась по щекам Барри, который, кажется, даже не мог взглянуть на Лена. 

— Я хотел предупредить тебя об этом, — сказал он сломавшимся голосом, и Лен просто не смог сдержать ухмылки, искривившей уголок его рта. 

— Мне казалось, у тебя не было никакого плана, когда ты шел сюда. 

В ответ Барри взглянул с небольшой усмешкой. 

— Просто оставлю ложь и притворство профессионалам, — сказал он. 

То опасное чувство любви и привязанности снова затягивало в себя Лена. Барри прильнул за поцелуем, и Лен на короткое мгновение соединил их губы, прежде чем заставить Барри запрокинуть голову и спуститься с поцелуями вниз по его шее. 

Барри пах как дешевый крем после бритья, а еще немного больницей — запах антисептика все еще остался на его коже с прошлой ночи. Он напомнил Лену о крови, разлитой по мраморным полам банка, и призрачное волнение вчерашнего дня неприятно сдавило желудок. В одно мгновение Барри смотрел на него, с глазами яркими, полными удовольствия, несмотря на все разрушения в банке, и та картинка вспыхнувшей перед глазами молнии все еще тлела на периферии зрения Лена. В следующее — прежде чем Лен успел даже моргнуть, Барри уже был в другом конце холла, отталкивающий Лена с силой достаточной, чтобы вывихнуть запястье, когда у их ног взорвалась граната.

И теперь он был здесь — прямо перед Леном, целующий его так, будто это не у него двенадцать часов назад отказывало легкое. Будто его кровь не пропитывала всю одежду Лена после того, как он поднял его с пола, и рукава халата Кейтлин, пока в STAR Labs она вытаскивала осколки из груди Барри и занималась его ребрами, все время грубо выругиваясь себе под нос. 

Лен подумал о ране и скользнул ладонью по боку Барри, желая убедиться, что он в полном порядке. Но Барри с рваным вскриком дернулся, и Лен убрал руку, хотя Барри и попытался отвлечь его еще одним поцелуем. 

И когда он отступил, недоверчиво глядя на Барри, тот выглядел еще более смущенным, чем минутой ранее. 

— Ну я правда очень, очень хочу заняться с тобой этим, — Барри оправдывался. Лен вскинул бровь на слове «этим», и Барри покраснел еще больше. — Просто, я все еще… — Барри прервался снова, нерешительно касаясь места, где только что была рука Лена. 

— Твои ребра все еще переломаны, — сказал Лен голосом, сквозившим неверием. 

Рука Барри, которой он смущенно коснулся своего затылка, была достаточным ответом. Лен сразу же вспомнил все свои грубые поползновения и то, как Барри изгибался с отрывистыми вздохами, — не совсем от удовольствия, понял Лен только сейчас. Но Барри все еще настойчиво льнул к нему, отчаянный, наплевавший на вполне реальную боль в теле, — Лен почувствовал лишь легкий укол совести из-за того, как же сильно его заводило это желание Барри. 

— Осколки немного притормаживают исцеление, — признал Барри, явно не понимая, какое же влияние он оказывал на Лена. 

Лен резко выдохнул, пытаясь продраться сквозь путаницу чувств, теснивших друг друга у него в груди. 

— Зачем ты пришел сюда, Барри? — спросил он. 

Барри моргнул, будто этот вопрос до него дошел впервые. 

— На самом деле я не очень-то, эм, думал об этом, — выдал он. — Хотел увидеть тебя? Увидеть, ну знаешь. В порядке ли ты. 

В ответ Лен испустил смешок и поддался желанию прикоснуться, невесомо легко, к ребрам Барри — тому месту, которое он успел заметить, прикасаясь. 

— Увидеть, в порядке ли я? 

Барри опустил глаза, и Лен наклонил голову, глядя, как пунцовеет шея Барри. 

— Увидеть, в порядке ли мы, я думаю, — произнес Барри. 

Лен, все еще стоя между ног Барри, демонстративно провел рукой по бедру вверх. Барри дернулся как от щекотки и понимающе хохотнул себе под нос. 

— Знаю-знаю, — сказал он. — Я получил ответ на свой вопрос. 

Но после Барри замялся, снова глядя на Лена с той странной боязливостью, когда он впервые показался на пороге Лена с его курткой в руках. 

— Но не только за этим. Ты мне вроде как… — Барри скривился, будто бы уже сожалея о словах, собиравшихся вырваться из его рта. — Ты мне нравишься? 

Лен уставился на него, не веря своим ушам. Нравился ему. Боже ты мой. 

— Прости, Барри, но у меня уже есть пара на выпускной, — произнес он, и Барри закатил глаза. 

— Заткнись, Снарт, — ответил он. И это звучало не слишком уж устрашающе, особенно учитывая этот румянец, расползавшийся по его щекам. — Я просто подумал, что ты так не выпадешь в осадок, как если бы я сказал, что у меня к тебе чувства. 

Лен против воли замер, услышав эти слова, и глаза Барри сразу же округлились. 

— А вот теперь ты выпал, — сказал он тихо. — Потому что я все равно это сказал. 

Всему существу Лена противило предположение, что он мог «выпасть в осадок» от чего-либо. Но в том, что Барри сидел на его столе с этими раскрасневшимися покусанными губами и вещал о своих чувствах, когда они всего пару дней назад пытались убить друг друга, было что-то безумное. 

Ну, может, Барри на самом деле не пытался его убить (хотя он сомневался, что Барри вообще осознавал, как сильно порой он бил). Да и сам Лен вполне был очевиден: не особо-то и целился своей криопушкой, поняв однажды, насколько же веселее была игра, пока Барри бегал поблизости. 

Но еще была небольшая проблема с тем, что Барри так ринулся спасать его жизнь вчера, почти что ценой собственной. Лена смущали одни только воспоминания о ярости и беспомощности, захлестывавших его, пока он ждал перед медотсеком, когда Кейтлин подлатает Барри. В последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя точно так же, Льюис в упор выстрелил в Барри перед хранилищем драгоценностей, за пару часов узнав то, что Лену пришлось понимать годами, — Барри стал его слабым местом. 

— Лен? — спросил Барри, немного обеспокоенный. До Лена тут же дошло, что он уже порядное количество времени хранил молчание. 

— Это… все усложняет, — произнес он наконец, скорее самому себе, и Барри фыркнул от смеха. 

— И чем же это отличается от всего остального в наших жизнях? — спросил он, с усмешкой наклоняя голову набок.

И Лену хотелось ему возразить, очень хотелось. Ведь это был классический Барри: ураганом врывающийся без задней мысли, да даже и без передней, и игнорирующий двадцать новых проблем, возникших из-за него же по дороге. 

— Уверен, твой шеф захочет услышать, почему ты встречаешься с Капитаном Холодом, — сказал он, собираясь поиздеваться своим словом «встречаешься». Вместо того все прозвучало со странной неуверенностью. 

— В CCPD не знают, что я Флэш. Думаешь, я этот секрет не уберегу? — Барри спросил, пропуская «встречания» мимо ушей без всяких возражений. 

— А если я проверну работенку, которую ты не одобришь? 

— Ну, во-первых, я не одобряю ни одну из твоих провернутых работенок, — сказал Барри. Он наклонил голову, и Лен, лишь лениво взглянув, позволил ему прижаться с поцелуем к уголку своего рта. — А во-вторых… — и снова поцелуй, а после Барри ухмыльнулся ему в губы. — Я уже годами делаю тебе поблажки. 

У Лена в запасе была еще куча возражений, но как же трудно было все их приплести, когда Барри так шаловливо ему улыбался, а взгляд его был спокойным и счастливым. И, может, Лен так хотел на все это купиться, забив на тучу вариантов того, как они могут облажаться. Если забыть о том, как их прервали Циско и Айрис, то проснуться тем утром с Барри, прильнувшим к нему, было… не неприятно. Лен спал тогда урывками, утопая в снах с осколками и кровью, но пробудился он, когда теплые и тяжелые конечности Барри уже переплелись с его, а мягкое и ровное дыхание касалось его шеи. 

Если это была его награда, то Лен начинал думать, что риск стоил того. Барри уже забрался ему под кожу; вчерашний день — тому доказательство. Лен вполне мог утешить себя, уложив Барри в свою кровать. 

— Думаю, не это имеют в виду, говоря, что врагов следует держать близко, — произнес Лен, поглаживая пальцами шею Барри. И когда он вплел пальцы в его волосы, Барри наклонил голову для еще одного долгого поцелуя. — Теперь-то перестанешь прыгать на гранаты? — спросил он, отстранившись, и Барри растянул губы в широкой ухмылке. 

— Не могу обещать, — ответил он. 

Лен придвинулся, чтобы поцеловать его снова, но их прервал грохот распахнувшейся входной двери. На чистых инстинктах Лен скользнул к криопушке, лежавшей рядышком на книжной полке, а Барри рванул вперед, заслоняя Лена от двери собой. 

Лен даже не успел на него рассердиться, потому что на пороге возникли Лиза, Мик и Хартли, явно заметившие, как во всполохе молний передвигался Барри. Мика это явно не впечатлило, только Хартли был ошарашен. Лиза же слегка загрузилась. 

— И это тот большой секрет, Ленни? Что ты потрахиваешься с Флэшем? — она бросила переполненный пакет с едой на вынос на пол и схватилась за руку Мика, чтобы удержаться, стягивая каблучищи. — Я узнала об этом еще пару месяцев назад. 

Лен почувствовал, как одна из его бровей поползла вверх. Барри же был поражен, как и Хартли. 

— Ты что? — спросил Барри слабым голосом. 

Не в силах спрятать свое восхищение сестрицей, Лен послал ему ухмылку и двинулся вперед, чтобы помочь Лизе с едой. 

— Бери тарелку, малыш, — приказала Лиза Барри, передавая Лену пакет с пола. — У меня есть серьезный разговор, и он предназначается именно тебе. 

— В программу представления входят ножи, — добавил Мик, но совсем беззлобно. 

Хартли все еще выглядел так, будто мысленно что-то ожесточенно вычислял и сопоставлял между собой, но все же безмолвно предложил Барри одну из тарелок из пакета в руках. 

Барри взглянул на всю дружную компанию и с неверием, написанным на лице, развернулся к Лену. Лен же позволил своей ухмылке стать нежнее, всего на секунду, и Барри вздохнул, протягивая руку за тарелкой.


End file.
